warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sibear/@comment-26378638-20160422032347
There seams to be a huge debate hear so let me settle something as someone who actually logs in and has a least some credablity (more than an anon). 30k cryotic is a HUGE amout. I am MR21, 1546 Hours ingame, 2752 according to steam (liset/relays) and I have 5k Cryotic. Why? because Heiricon is not the only level in the game, notice how all of you that say its a regular/small amount say you farm there 24/7. I rarely go to excavations because I have plenty of other game to enjoy, so appart from personal choice on how to spend you time lets do some math. To get 30,000 Cryotic at 100 per successful excavator you would need to do 300 excavators at 100 seconds each thats 30,000 second which is 500 minutes which is 8.3 hours, this can be spead up by playing online and doing 3 at a time, but no everyone plays online/can find a squad. That's not including the inbetween each run Excavators or the inbetween mission times. If there was a prime part that took you 8.3 hours to get everyone would be burning down DE's headquaters. NOW, that that simple math is out the way lets address the fact that some of you have hundreds of thousands of cryotic and think we should too. I don't farm excavations for cores/keys and lots of us don't, some of you do, this is called a difference in play style. Because I don't have the same play style as those of you and play other missions I personaly find fun understand that needing to farm resources for a weapon that has identical stats to Jat Kittag (a weapon that can be aquired after 30 mins of invasions DE willing and the only hard part is you need a clan) is rather infuriating. My Brother had 65k~ Cryotic and made Sibear because he farms excavations. Some of you have said you have large amounts of Cryotic so lets use CherryNoble as an example having 190,000~ cryotic if he did this solo (as I prefer) it would hav taken him 52 hours of just playing Excavations or if he just farmed it out online with help it would have taken him (3 excavators at a time) 17 hours. I don't know about you guys but of 2 years of playing has gotten me 1546 hours and I don't think I couldn't handle 52 hours of the same mission consecutivly or even 8.3 hours of it either. DE has said that they are aware this is to much time wasting farming in Warframe and are reworking the Void partially because of it so adding in a weapon that takes 8.3 hours to aquire unless you have been preparing for it for a long time is a step in the wrong direction. I don't care if you have 100k+ cryotic for someone who plays this after the game is 100% finished and would see that Sibear requires 30k cryotic there is a good chance from just playing what is neccesary to complete the game (reach mastery rank 30) Sibear might be the last weapon they ever build and to me that is ridiculous. Before of you all start rushing to Sibear/DE/Warframe's defence don't forget that this game is in progress and just because I have something negative to say doesn't mean you need to blindly come running to disagree with me. I still love Warframe, am thankful to DE, and am excited to try the new weapon, but as the community has said in the past, "DE enough with all the farming it hurts the game" -Lots of us (probably), 2013-present